A Faux Affinity
by wrongnotes
Summary: Riza was used to undercover missions, but something about this one was different. Maybe it was the way Roy "Ronald" Mustang had danced with her, or maybe it was the champagne, but she couldn't contain the fluttering of her heart. It was only under their false personas that they could act this way, after all.


Riza frowned at her appearance in the mirror. The short black dress hugged her form in a way that would've made her shriek from embarrassment as a child, pronouncing every curve in her body from her chest to her waist. It was a sturdy disguise after all, worthy of attracting the attention of any man, or gold-digger, in a wide radius. She supposed she catered to all, with a body to match the fine jewels that donned her neck and wrists.

It was disgusting and it was demeaning, the fact that she had to dress this way to become a target, but she would follow what the mission entailed without a struggle. She was to attend a Gala for the most wealthy in Central, celebrating the retirement of some upper-class businessman that she couldn't care less about. It was these types of ritzy events that she had day-dreamed about as a girl, when her only pastimes included counting chickens or gardening. Now, however, she'd rather be on a field mission with her guns unconcealed; even paperwork was preferable.

Touching up her red lipstick and adjusting her shawl, she headed to the vehicle that would be escorting her to the gathering.

"You're late, Elizabeth."

Right. _That's_ why she was dreading this event.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Ronald," she replied, stepping into the black luxury car she knew the military was providing.

"No worries, apparently being late is expected these days. We'll be able to make a grand entrance, don't you think?" He wrapped his arm around her as the car started, moving close to her in the back seat.

"Most definitely, all eyes will be drawn to us in an instant."

They had easily shifted into their false personas, a procedure Riza had became quite familiar with in her years of undercover missions. The snug white gloves he wore were turned inside out, though not noticeable to anyone but herself. Her gun was strapped to her upper thigh, while another was hidden against her back in a corset she had designed specifically for carrying weapons.

Elizabeth and Ronald were the city's most enviable couple, as demonstrated by the stares that always followed them when they walked by, along with the squinted eyes from those pushed into relationships of status. Both were desired, and they took advantage of every aspect of that to reel in the criminals they were after.

Their current target came across as worrisome, but for Riza, he was nothing but an added aggravation to her night. He would lace the drinks of unsuspecting women and use them for his own pleasure, to put it simply. It didn't help that he was one of the wealthiest men in Central, as well as a suspect of tax fraud.

"What's wrong, dear? Are you not happy to see me?" Of course, being on an undercover mission meant that neither of them overlooked _anything,_ not even the emotions of the other.

"Quite the opposite. I'm just disappointed in how long it'll take for us to get home. I don't know if I can stay away for that long," she sighed, knowing he too was unhappy about having to go to another dreadful gathering.

Roy placed a firm kiss on her cheek and held her tighter, nearly crinkling his all black suit in the process. "The night will be over before you know it, then you can have me all to yourself," he said in a suave nature, strikingly different to how he normally spoke around her.

She wouldn't deny it. They both knew that these missions were their only chance to get away with acting affectionate towards one another, no matter how much of an "act" it was supposed to be. They overdid it and enjoyed it, developing their characters to be madly in love with every glance. It was refreshing, to be graced with this strange form of freedom that didn't involve being worried at every hand touch around headquarters. It was the silver lining of their jobs, and they would take advantage of it with every opportunity.

Upon arriving at the event, Riza could instantly see the splendor that went into it. Women in dresses that cost more than her apartment mingled while holding the finest champagne she'd ever have the pleasure to taste. The Gala was exclusive to the filthy rich, as evident by the extravagant chandelier that hung above the crowd, constantly reminding them of their financial success.

Roy held out his arm for her to take, and she did so gracefully, entering the hall with a pompous look plastered upon her face that said 'Everyone look! Look at this fine piece of man I managed to get _all to myself!_ '

Her methods worked, as heads craned to get a view at the couple as they made their way to their specifically marked table. As they settled down and made faux introductions, the attention gradually waned onto other party members- allowing their operation to begin.

"How about we go get some drinks?" Roy offered, holding his hand out for her to take once more.

Riza ordered the champagne she had been itching to try, and Roy, prepared to switch their drinks when hers was spiked, ordered the same.

With a glance at the entrance, she noticed the newest guest, and made sure to alert Roy of their target. "I think that's Gerald Lacerta coming in, you know, the CEO of R&C International? I've heard he's been very accomplished lately."

"Oh? Yes, that does look like him. Hopefully we'll be able to have a quick chat with him tonight." Roy confirmed her accusations, side-eying the disgusting businessman. All they would have to do is waste time, which frankly, seemed simple to do at a place like this. Roy would become engaged in a side conversation while Riza got friendly with Mr. Lacerta, and if all went well, she would become his next target. They had organized it so their table was shared with the target, allowing for easy communication and a smooth mission.

While Mr. Lacerta made rounds of the hall, Riza set her glass down at the table and prepared to sit and mull in boredom, that is, until Roy yanked her back up and dragged her across the ballroom.

"Not so fast, Elizabeth. Did you really think you'd get away with sitting around when there's a perfectly good dance floor just waiting for us?"

"My mistake, Ronald, I didn't realize how eager you were to sweep me off my feet," Riza chuckled, following close behind him.

She felt the presence of his gloved hand on her waist, squeezing tightly in a way that was most definitely not Ronald. Grabbing her hand, he instantly began leading her in the waltz, and she smoothly followed. They drifted into a comfortable pace, flowing and swaying simply with the beat of the music. Riza let her mind wander away from the mission, from everything. She focused her thoughts solely on the man pressed against her and his comforting smell of aftershave and coffee.

He twirled her and she couldn't help but grin, imagining a life so unlike her own and indulging in the feeling of normality between them. Catching her smile, he dipped her and swiftly pulled her close to him, so close, in fact, that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer, Ronald. Where'd you pick that up?"

"I had to learn fast in order to keep up with you," he smirked. "You're a beast, Elizabeth. I'm surprised you're even letting me lead."

"If I didn't, who else would follow?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Touché, Ellie. You sure do have a way with words." His smirk turned into a goofy grin, one she wished she saw more often.

"So we're doing nicknames now, Ron?"

He shook his head in amazement and laughed, twirling her once more.

"You're going to be the death of me, one way or another," he remarked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, letting go of one of his arms to turn out, gracefully spinning back into his embrace.

Their exchange was cut short by the switch to a faster song, as well as Mr. Lacerta conveniently returning to their table to converse with the other occupants.

"We should go back and get this over with," she noted, watching as his face fell after realizing they were done dancing for the night.

They returned to the table and Riza pulled her dress down in case any part of her holster was showing. The worst thing that could happen on this mission was a blown cover, and typically Riza was much more cautious than she had been. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or maybe it was the way Roy had danced with her, but it seemed nearly impossible to focus.

He never usually made her feel this way on missions, they got things done efficiently, moved on, and that was that. They gave tastes and teases towards their true feelings for one another, fulfilling their need to be a little less contained than usual. This though, this was pushing it. Roy was much more touchy, more demanding, than he had been before. It was as if he had been starved of her affection and craved a higher dose, knowing she'd be able to provide it.

"Good evening Mr. Lacerta, have you been enjoying the Gala?" Riza asked in the most alluring voice she could manage.

"Oh ho ho! I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you before, Miss. What would be the name of the lovely lady I'm speaking to?" Riza could barely resist crinkling her nose at the way the man instantly jumped onto her, large neck rolls folding in as he gave a repulsive smile.

"I'm Elizabeth Harris. Secretary."

"Ah, wonderful! It's always nice to see hard workers in places like this. You certainly keep things running well!"

"Yes, I try my best," she giggled, watching as Roy made conversation with someone nearby. He was close enough to see what was happening, but far enough to not raise suspicion.

"Would you care to join me for a drink? It's been a while since I've been able to talk with such a fine woman, I'm sure all the men are after a pretty thing like you."

Holding her façade was becoming more and more difficult, and she only managed to sustain an awkward laugh before taking a sip from her glass, making sure he was aware of her drink.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but will you give me just a minute to powder my nose? It shouldn't take too long," she asked, leaning in slightly so she could get the most out of the encounter.

"Oh of course! I'll be waiting," he winked, and Riza could basically feel his eyes burning into her backside as she walked away.

She gave Roy the cue to watch if her drink was spiked, which was nearly a certainty at this point. He lingered near the table as she went to the bathroom to check that all of her weapons were in place. Roy was the one in charge of incapacitating their target, so he held the handcuffs and everything else he would need in the case of an arrest. If anyone saw them on him, Riza knew they wouldn't ask questions. He had a date with him, after all.

After around five minutes, she strut back into the room, feeling more sure of herself and her act. On one hand, she was anxiously awaiting the end of the night so she could go home and get the rest she'd been longing. On the other, she was almost disappointed at the fact that when the next day came, they'd just be Colonel and Lieutenant once more. No first names, no casual speaking, and _definitely_ no dancing.

She caught Roy nod once before she reached the table, signaling a laced drink. Now all they needed was a distraction, something to get Mr. Lacerta turning his head so they could swap the champagne without him seeing.

"I apologize for the wait, I got distracted by that amazing pianist. Have you seen him play? It's exquisite!" Riza startled the man with her abrupt entrance, but began using her persuasive techniques to lure him away from her.

"I don't believe I have, though I trust your opinion on the matter. I daresay I haven't a musical bone in my body!" He laughed sleazily, eyeing her glass as if it would drink itself.

"Perhaps we should go listen? Classical music always gets me in a very… romantic mood."

Riza couldn't hold back a smile at the image of Roy glancing over periodically, squinting his eyes in disgust at the man. She could tell he didn't like the way Gerald spoke to her, let alone his body language. He would have a fun time arresting him, that was for sure.

She let the businessman get a head start, and Roy quickly walked behind her, grabbing her glass and sliding his into her hand with finesse. Riza quickly met her pace with the man and took very obvious sips from her champagne, nearly downing it in a few gulps. Mr. Lacerta's eyes glimmered with perversion, and he slowly slid his arm around her like a snake with its prey.

Riza played the part, and began slightly swaying in place, letting him lead her to the back door, where an alley lay straight behind. Roy didn't take his eyes off her for a moment, preparing to jump in the moment she swooned.

"Mmm, is it stuffy in here or is it just me?" She leaned against him and played up the theatrics, knowing he wouldn't catch on to her act. All men like that were the same, they lived behind a veil of arrogance that viewed every woman as theirs, who would go along with everything they said or commanded. It was a game to them, so for Riza and Roy, this was their checkmate.

Riza let all of her weight fall onto the man, unfocusing her eyes and rolling her ankles, playing the part of a drugged woman perfectly. His vile laughter thrummed through her as he gripped her close and led her out the door.

Before he had the chance to drag her down the alley, she promptly elbowed him in the throat, dropping out of his arms to pull her gun out of her thigh holster, pointing it squarely at his face. Little did he know she still had the safety on.

Instantaneously, Roy bound in from behind and apprehended the criminal by his wrists, kicking him behind the knees so he fell flat on his face.

"Nice work Ellie," he praised, earning another groan from her.

"If you keep calling me Ellie I _may_ just drink from the wrong glass next time, Ronald." She blocked out the criminal's protests against her, threatening this and that. Riza rolled her eyes. As if he had any power against her.

As the MPs arrived and escorted Gerald Lacerta away, Riza glanced longingly back towards the hall.

"The night isn't over yet, Ron. What do you say, should we finish that dance from before?"

"I would be honored to, Elizabeth."

Instead of taking the center of the Ballroom, they drifted to the back of the venue, where they were safe from prying eyes and only had the company of the other.

"You know, I wouldn't mind going to another one of these, if only for the chance to brush up on my skills," Roy beamed, gripping her waist lower than publically acceptable. Riza let it slide, and smiled back fondly.

"I will say, you clean up nicely. I could get used to it." She eyed his gelled hair and sculpted body, letting Roy rub the rough fabric of his gloves against her face in the way she loved.

Drawing her in with another spin, the party guests faded into blackness and the overhead lights glowed like stars.

They would play this elaborate game of pretend as long as they could, living the lives of others until the sun came up.

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, and for the first time in years, she didn't want to go home.


End file.
